1. Field of the Invention
This is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 602,959, filed Apr. 23, 1984, now abandoned.
This invention relates to magnetic circuits, and in particular to transformers, inductors and related components.
2. Description of Prior Art:
The conventional art of transformer or inductor design is well known. A transformer or inductor usually consists of a magnetic core structure with windings thereon.
Several earlier patents have taught that transformers can be arranged in various ways to meet specialized design objectives.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,477,016, Papaleonidas, Nov. 4, 1969 shows a "compound" transformer which is an aggregation of magnetically independent conventional transformers wired in series/parallel and intentended to be operated with source having much higher impedance than that of the transformers.
U. S. Pat. No. 2,600,057, Kerns, June 10, 1952 shows an aggregation of conventional transformers, with parallel primaries and series secondaries, the use being very high voltage applications.
U. S. Pat. No. 378,321, Kennedy, Feb. 21, 1888 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,886, Southeland, Nov. 10 1964, show transformers having a plurality of sections on a common magnetic structure, each section of which is a conventional transformer, the sections being wired together in series and/or parallel.
U. S. Pat. No. 2,945,961, Healis, July 19, 1960 shows an inductor with multiple elements, each coupled to the next to insure current balancing in parallel loads.